The Capital Games
by Ruetheday
Summary: After the rebellion the second Hunger Games begins! Only this time Capitol children will be reaped to compete. Katniss is the new president of Panem!


**The Capital Games**

_A SHORT STORY ABOUT AN EVEN DEADLIER GAME- The Capital Games_

Three years after the districts rebelled for the second time a new game is started, much deadlier than the first- The Capital Games.

"Katniss, the tributes have been chosen. Would you like to watch the reaping?" A nervous Peeta asked. Peeta had not been very enthusiastic about the newly formed games, but he had no choice, but to participate. I however was all for it.

"Yes," I say frankly.

Peeta shows me a short list of the twelve boy's names and the twelve girl's names. I start at the top. Pricilla Picket is the first on the list- a fifteen year old Capital girl. Her image is shown. She is pink. All pink, covered from head to toe. Her hair is in a sort of afro and her eyes are somehow dyed to match. This will be easier than I thought. Before I can look at the next tribute- Garvish, simply, Peeta turns on the giant television and pops in a disk.

We have arranged The Capital Games just like The Hunger Games, splitting Capital cities into twelve districts and so on. The two things we do different are no stylists and no training. Tributes are chosen flown over and put in an arena. This shortens the time immensely and only tribute's families are forced to watch. Others may if they want, but I doubt many people will tune in.

Pricilla Picket is shorter than her picture makes her look. She is frail for a Capital child. Her face turns from utter shock to being as hard as a stone and I realize no one in the audience is crying or looking like their little sister has been taken away. No one volunteers. Pricilla Picket is an orphan. When Garvish steps up he smiles and laughs I notice his cocky attitude, but cannot seem to place it.

Six more tributes are reaped before a twelve year old is chosen- Lilac and my heart breaks. She resembles Rue and Prim and I can't help but feel like President Snow killing off children who had nothing to do with the rebellion. I tell myself that this girl is the reason my sister is dead. I tell myself it was her father's idea to blow-up the medics. Deep down I know this is not true. Deep down I still think it was Gale.

The next tribute shocks me too. His eyes are Glimmer's. Bright blue and opened wide when he is picked. He knows Lilac, I can tell and I immediately think of Thresh. The rest of the reaping is just as bad and I start to think I am going mad making Capital children seem like district slaves, but as I glance over at Peeta I see that he has to cover his face.

The rest of the day I have a sinking feeling in my stomach. I refuse to look at Peeta too seeing as he will not look at me. The rest of the day goes by slowly. I take back what I said before about just dropping the tributes off at the arena, there is an interview first, with Haymitch- which honestly, is a little unfair.

Haymitch has been drinking all day now and the odds are definitely not in the tribute's favor. I don't shouldn't care and whenever I find that I do I think of my little duck. My little sister. My little Primrose. Other times I look at the book Peeta illustrated and I once again feel hatred towards the Capital.

By the time the interviews start two days later I am so shaken up I can barely watch. Until Lilac's interview; she floats by like a feather dressed in her favorite outfit- the only one the tribute are allowed to bring. Her dress is long and flowed with her it is lavender and had glittery sleeves. The crowd watches in awe as she glides past to her seat. As she sits down Haymitch lets out a burp and I am surprised to see Lilac giggle. Haymitch smiles and then asks her what her strategys are going to be.

"We'll I…. I guess… I'm kind of fast," she says shyly. Rue. Like her, Lilac is thrown into a cruel twisted game- set up by me. My hands turn into fists. I glance at Peeta and see he is staring at me. Of course, when he'll finally look at me its like this.

MORE COMING SOON...


End file.
